Saviour
by dream wind
Summary: Finally Updated! Usagi became the sixth pilot, but as story goes...nothing is ever smooth, because her past will haunt her till the end...perhaps bitterest end.
1. Prologue

~ Saviour ~  
  
AN:I am taking a break from writing Eriol + Sakura pairing stories and write this series before returning to write another whole new trilogy for Eriol+Sakura pairing.Well you know this is devoted to Heero/ Usagi...or if I get more voicing towards Trowa/Usagi pairing I might end up having that pairing.  
  
thanks very much and...  
  
Disclaimer: I have no official right to the series what so ever.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero now aged 20 looked at the large underground warehouse where his wing zero was hidden. He came from time to time to look after the machines inside the gundam. Heero thanked the heaven if there was any that finally there was peace. He hoped nothing like Merimeia incident will happen. He nodded out of blue to the thought and quietly walked  
away.  
  
  
  
Duo~  
  
Duo was watching a movie on his laptop when a beep sounded and alert for a e-mail. Duo frowned and muttered that this e-mail better not be junk, other wise he will send a nasty virus back with a reply. But the line he saw made his eyes bulge, it was professor G! but what would he want? to check whether he has gotten himself into any mischief? but he gotten out even on life defying situations...little troubles shouldn't bother him.  
  
  
Duo,  
  
Alerting a situation of potential outbreak of war. A secret society called Uniting Earth Alliance is suspected of making advanced mobile dolls to start a war.all other Doctors alerting other pilots and there will be a new pilot joining us soon.  
  
  
Please be ready.  
  
Dr.G  
  
  
Duo nearly threw the laptop across the room. Duo immediately rang Quatre, the most reliable and nicest one out of all of them.  
  
"Yes, You have reached the Winner Residence, may I help you?"  
Duo:"May I talk to Quatre please?"  
Quatre:"Duo? it's me, what's the matter? you sound like you been frantic"  
Duo:"I have every right to"  
Quatre:"Is there something wrong? is there another starting or something?"  
Duo:"Well yeah kind of, they are suspecting so"  
Quatre:"Come to my house so we can at elast upgrade our Gundam just incase?"  
Duo:"Good idea! Dr.G said a secret society called Uniting Earth Alliance was suspected of making advanced mobile dolls"  
Quatre:"Right, see you very soon."  
Duo:"Yup, Quatre, very very soon"  
  
*click*  
  
Duo put down his vid-phone and started packing his cloths.He thanked that Quatre was mega-rich and had sever mansions all over the world. His face became a little grim at prospects of war and puzzled over the 'New' pilot.  
  
  
Deep ground structure  
  
"Usagi please come, your new Gundam is ready. The newest fighting system, actually there is only one in the whole entire solar system...the 'Psi system' I believe you will be strong enough to handle the sudden surge of information and other physical and mental improvements flooding your brain.Your eyes will be faster then the ordinary human, your speed will double, your reflexes will fast as the speed of sound...etc.Do you understand? it could be hard on your body and also much in mental ability"  
  
A smiling girl with pale golden hair calm cerulean blue eyes nodded. "You have destroyed the system's plan? I would hate to get that caught in the wrong hand Dr. T" "Don't worry that info was not really written on the paper at all, it's always been in here" Dr.T tapped her head. Usagi broke into a smile "A carrier should come soon taking you to meet Dr. J, the person who made the wing zero and also pilot of wing zero" "Thanks for everything Dr.T!" "You welcome usagi and take care!"  
  
  
The girl now stood in front of a gundam of almost all black but pure white mechanical looking white wings. There was silver her and there. It held a long bladed naginata, which blade will come alive when in battle. "Here I come! watch out all you UEA!" Usagi smiled and muttered quietly to herself "...and pilots too"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well what do you say?  
R+R will it be Trowa or Heero? 


	2. Past Pains

~ Saviour ~  
  
  
chapter 1: Past pains  
  
  
AN:it will be Heero and Usagi, gomen nasai to Trowa and Usagi fans, I will be making a fanfic for them also soon.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
All 5 former pilots gathered into one lounge room at Quatre's.Duo was already there when Trowa, Wufei and Heero arrived. Noone has ever changed at all during last 2 years of living separately. Except Duo noticed that Heero got another much more better gun.  
  
"Can anyone tell me why re we here waiting for the Dr J to come?!?!" Duo asked as he walked around rather impatiently. When no answer came, Duo threw up his hand and went to check on the assembled Gundams and make sure his was working.When Duo came back 2 hours later DR.J stil haven't come. Duo was about go back up to the guest room when Dr J walked in with another person and obviously a girl following the older person.  
  
"Good everyone is here, You know what's happening by now and you are here to meet the latest creator of a new Gundam and it's pilot. Please come out Usagi and Dr.T"  
  
Out from the shadow, a respectively aged woman obviously the Dr.T and the other girl with longst silver blond hair came out dresesd casually in light coat, shirt and pants."Nice to meet you all, Usagi will be joining you guys in this mission.Usagi would you like to say something?" "No Dr, but just wanted to say I hope to get to know them and earn their respect" She sat straight her calm cerulean blue eyes surveying each occupant of the room. It was Duo who made the first move "Hi there! I am Duo, the guy with black ahir is Wufei, but I call him Wu-man,the next is Quatre, the owner of this mansion and as you see has platinum blond hair.Next is Trowa the guy with brown hair and most quietst person on earth and last one with most death defying glare is Heero the perfect soldier. Well...we might well as have a meal together maybe have some talk or yet better do we get to see your Gundam?" Usagi smiled "If you are dying to, Dr.T may I?" Dr. T jsut nodded and tolde her that she will off with Dr. J about a plan.  
  
  
Later in the evening, deep down in earth~  
  
Five pilots looked at the new Gundam surveying it. The wings surely reminded them of wing zero, Heero's Gundam.It's stat's were impressive, according to it's pilot who just stood back and let them inspect it. Usagi only perked up when suddenly Heero asked her a question "How do you activate this system?" Usagi smiled "That's a secret" Heero glared but Usagi just merely smirked in amusement at Heero's disappointment. Duo pointed the long stick held in it's hand. "That is your primary weapon?" Usagi nodded but didn't speak."Miss Usagi, if you do not mind, can you tell me it's name?" Usagi smiled at Quatre "Just Usagi, not Miss Usagi.It's called 'Angel'" Duo blinked at the answer and laughed. "Well, I am called 'Shinigami' and proud of it as well" Usagi smiled suddenly too sweet for her usual slightly smiling face. "Well we will see about that!" Usagi motioned them to go out of the hanger into the main complex.  
  
Heero muttered "That is one hell of good Gundam". "Yeah, that's we need to upgrade ours too, but how did Dr.T make such a Gundam?maybe that secret thing Usagi said works like the Zero system?".Trowa has been silent all the time finally spoke up "Never under estimate Usagi, to able to pilot such a Gundam she must been trained hard." Usagi smiled inwardly at Trowa's statement. That's right, her life changed when one of the secret OZ base blew up and also killing her family. She was training to be a soldier then but she didn't consider it seriously. All she wanted was revenge the person and OZ mostly back then. It drove her strength and determination to endless limits.And that got her where she is today.  
  
" You are right Trowa, death of my family made me train harder to revenge their death" All five pilots silently stared at the figure ahead of them."You heard it?!?!" Duo asked almost amazed. "Of course I am trained". "What happened to your parents?"  
Usagi stopped in her path and turned around, "In a bomb blast several years ago, by one of the colony agents trying to get rid of the OZ bases, and it suppose to have gone wrong and killed a lot of innocent people in that blast". Heero flinched, thinking back to the blast that killed alot of innocent people around the base he blew up long ago. Heero never felt that guilty before but seeing his own bomb blast victim, being a comrade with him. Was he loosing his hard resolution and determination to be the perfect soldier?or was it his grudge at the blond in from of him for dragging up painful memories and wasn't a guilt but a grudge? "Hey Heero why are you staring at Usagi?" Duo asked from behind poking him in the back to walk forward. "Nothing" then silently walked after Usagi.  
  
  
Duo was the mostly lively one, and Quatre was most nicest. Trowa was silent but wise, Wufei kind of like her about their goals to revenge those who hurt their loved ones and Heero was just as silent but hard and cold as an iceberg. Usagi asked Duo "Is Heero always like that? cold as an iceberg?" Duo nodded "Yup! some people shrink under his death glare and gun" Duo quickly glanced at Heero who was typing something into his laptop. Usagi smiled suddenly at Heero's hard try.  
  
"Heero, it's no use trying to search this base's computer system, that special secret isn't any where, not a computer system especially" Heero jerked up his head, 'How the hell did she know what I was looking for?!?!'. "You seemed disappointed that I did not tell you how my Gundam is activated". Heero sighed 'I guess she is good at guessing people's feelings, if she had any other abilities that are inhuman like reading what's in my head...I am well done for'.His trail of thought broke when his laptop beeped an alarming sound. Heero quickly clicked his mail and grunted when he saw the mail.  
  
'Heero'  
  
This is Dr. J you are to inform others to destroy Base Uriel at 45 t by 67s and take Usagi with you, Dr. T's base have prepared the Carrier for all of you to Quatre's place and Usagi will follow you pilots in her Gundam.  
  
Accept or Decline?  
  
Dr. J  
  
  
Heero clicked 'Accept' and silently got up noticing everyone else have already read the mail. "Come on people" Usagi pointed to the short corridor not far away "That's the way to the carrier and see you later!" Usagi smiled and accepted her uniform from an assistant on her way to the Gundam.  
  
In the Carrier~  
  
"Hey you guys! having fun!?!?" a voice came over the large screen in middle of this circular room in the odd carrier. All pilots looked up to see Usagi's smiling face on the screen. To their shock, she was wearing skin tight clothing which made Quatre to blush and Duo to stare, Trowa stay silent, Wufei to grunt and Heero just merely stare at the face. "Hey nice body there!" Duo yelled out to her. Usagi smirked "Well thank you , Duo. But we are landing in about 30 minutes so get ready soon to land"  
  
  
Dr. J and Dr. T was waiting for them already at he reception area of the landing area.  
"Did you like the new Gundam?" Dr. T asked and nodded as Usagi's Gundam landed making only a slight noise. It was impressive looking with it's pure almost blinding white eings weren't machanical looking anymore, but made of energy. The weapon tha gundam previously held was blazing with 20 inch long blade suspiciously made of energy like the wings. All five nodded. "Do we get ours to upgrade?" Duo as usual always asked first. "No, not in this first part of this Mission. I decided to call it 'Mission Angel'" Wufei asked next with slight irritation in his voice "Why is all of sudden everything is named after 'Angels' ?" Dr. J smiled as if her was amused by that question. "The new mobile dolls are called 'Dark angels', any questions?"  
  
Usagi have finally climbed out making the bright sun glare highlighting her silver blond hair, making her look angelic.Quatre blushed furiously red as he noticed that hse was wearing almost totally skin tight suit. Even Heero coldn't help notice but think of her as an Angel, a beautiful angel at that with that matched the calm ocean on a sunny day. Heero shook off the thought and moved on silently to his own gundam, checking evrything before activating it. Usagi walked up to Duo with her back to Heero when Heero noticed something rather odd. On her skin tight suit, there was mutiple holes going down where the spine would be.  
  
Duo grinned wickdely at Heero's intense star at Usagi's back. "Hey Heero! don't be rude and stare at her body!" Heero jerked his head up and turned around slightly reddening at getting caught.Today wasn't just his day, especially with a certain girl lingering in his mind.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He..Hee....I had to kinda rush trhough the boringst bits. so the story flow is kinda a little out of flow.  
  
Dream wind 


	3. Earning Respects and Trusts

~ Saviour ~

chapter 2: Earning respects and trusts.

AN: Sorry for not writing fast enough .....

Usagi~

Usagi's smile was one of amusing as Heero turned around at Duo's comment, if ever possible slightly shaded in red color as well.Well who knew? that so called Perfect Soldier boy might be human after all? not an automation?

Usagi nodded good bye to Duo and climbed into her Gundam and almost winced in pain as always the shock of Psi System flooded her body through several portals which punctured through her spine and connecting her nerves, muscles and blood vessels and of course her brain.She was ready, to fight.

Heero~

Heero wasn't sure why he did not threaten that stupid Braided boy today, but something tugged at very small part of mind when he looked at Usagi's very weird suit.Or was it her face? or her amused smile ?Heero grunted in dismay of his current thoughts and activated his controls and started off after Quatre.He noted that Usagi's Angel flew effortlessly without wasting too much energy. his screen flicked on showing Duo's grinning face. It was the face you see before he get's into his 'shingami' mode.

"Hey Heero! what did you think about that Usagi girl?!?" Heero just grunted a "Hn.." and concentrated on the target as they closed in when he nearly went into shock, not for the first time but it was his biggest shock yet.

Angel's bladed weapon blazed alive almost blotting out the sun for a moment and her speed was almost like a blur and dove straight for what it seemed like the main operation and production centre. Other also thundered down after her unfortunately for those who worked in there was burnt to nothing as Usagi plunged her bladed weapon down in the centre of the circular structure. Other gundams moved away as they completed their job of catching any escapees and destroy any activated mobile dolls before they flexed into full strength.The thunder like form created by Usagi's weapon boomed across the barren desert.Like it was shaking the ground seeking those who wronged the justice of the heaven.

Usagi nodded and flew away with others as orders came from Dr.J to come back.It was an easy job and Duo was skulking about not having enough fun.

That evening on News,

"Today a EUF base has been attacked annihilating everyone inside and the entire base. The boom was heard across the desert and beyond. What was this attacker's purpose? well we have the director of the EUF here with me, in regards to the attack today"

News reader:"Who do you think might have been this attacker? Sir Kara?"

Tien Kara:"Well not to sure, but I will investigate and eliminate the force who dared to disturb the peace that has been achieved with so many tears and deaths and tragedy"

News reader: "Do you predict that another attack will be ensured soon?"

Tien Kara: "Yes not so far, I hope by then at least have some hope of defending the bases against who ever dared to attack the peace keeping force"

Duo laughed with amusement "Peace keeping force?!? ha! yeah right more like peace destroyer!" All nodded in agreement including Heero. This was disturbing even more sickening then any other wars they have fought, because EUF was lying out right in

front of millions of people.Too bad none was alive to report that it was them they, the force of "Operation Angel" was responsible for deaths of those who dared to disturb the peace.Who on earth would know what really went on inside EUF apart from those who worked for it?No one really. Duo noticed Usagi was missing and been missing for at least last hour or so. "Hey where did Usagi go?" Trowa replied quietly "Training" "Training? how did you know that?!" Duo asked smiled floating up his usual grinning mouth."She said it but you guys were too busy watching the news to hear her" Trowa's looked at him with silent glare and Duo shrugged "Where did she go to train?" "To Dr. T's newly constructed simulation battle room.""Alright! I will see you guys later!" Duo ran off after getting the directions from Trowa.

Duo in front of the simulation room~

"Ahh..it looks great maybe we can train in here too someday I hope" Duo knocked then noticed a numerous number of strange looking symbols.He inspected and noticed this was the only way to get in by punching these symbol keys in order. It took Duo next hour or so until Usagi came out for a break. "Duo? did you want to train?" Her eyes were a little tired but amusing.Duo nodded "What are these symbols?" Usagi glanced back at him "It's a very ancient language lost to humans now, Only me and Dr. T can read it so don't try to break in"Duo nodded and did not ask any more questions. Usagi with almost ye blurring speed punched the keys in and letting her and Duo in. It was rounded dome with a two chairs into he middle on a robotic arm like thing. Usagi nodded towards the left. Duo found audience room "I wanted to train! not watch!" Usagi looked rather stoic "You can't do it, not yet.at least just watch and must never tell anyone including other pilots what you saw today until I choose to tell them under Dr. T permission" Duo reluctant but nodded and entered and sitted himself down.

Usagi was sitting her self slight away from the chair and Duo nearly choked as several tubes automatically plugged it self into her suit and saw her wince a little and the whole dome turned on and Duo was suddenly out in a simulated battle and saw that she was controlling the virtual controls only made out of laser like material.Duo was lost to almost nothingness as he saw himself watching Usagi rush through the so called simulated earth and space with almost blinding speed and never missing a target. It was like rushing through the space, like in the games.Duo did not realize he was almost like in trance state until his eyes found the metallic domes again. and saw Usagi climbing out the robotic arms, slightly looking weary. Duo himself get out of the audience room. "That was the best technology I have ever laid my eyes on!was it work of Dr. T?" Usagi simply nodded and started to walk out and Duo followed."What were those tubes that plugged into your back?" Usagi smiled a little scary but answered his question, "It's the same way I connect to my Angel, it connects almost every part of my nerves, muscles,brain and other body parts like blood to my Gundam.Now you will forget that information in 5 seconds" Duo as if by some magick forgot what he saw inthe training room altogether.

Heero~

Heero kept practising the kicks and punches with Trowa. Trowa calmy stated "You are distracted, and it's not plainly EUF only either" Trowas looked at him with such intense questioning look Heero almost told what was keeping him distracted.It was of course Usagi's smiling face that kept floating up in his mind.A death hidden beneath that serenly beautiful face. He would never forget the image of her landing from her Gundam, with sun at ehr highlighting her like some ethereal angel.Trowa lifteed one eye brow in question as Heero stopped furiously punching and kicking."It's...." Trowa never got to finish his statement as Usagi's voice broke through. "Trowa-Kun!! can I train with you too? Duo-kun told me that you were very good!" Trowa blinked as Usagi came running up to him, almost letting his own eyes go wide.

Heero noted that with Trowa and Duo she seemed to most relaxed, almost like any ordinary young woman of 19.Trowa nodded and Heero saw that he almost smiled, *almost* not really smiled.Heero wasn't pleased at all, his usual smooth as marble face was ready to crack and shatter into millions of pieces. Was this Duo's joke that he and Usagi planned together?Heero finally threw down his boxing gloves and strode out without even greeting or nodding to anyone else and angrily shut the door.

Usagi~

Usagi always liked Trowa-Kun, he seems to the most calm one, and they in short time have started to share deep companionship.Sort of Understanding that Heero or Duo or any others would not understand.Why on earth the Perfect Soldier be so mad? maybe he is mad that I am not acting like a soldier? ha! we all could do with some relief of laugh right now. Usagi pondered as she started to train with Trowa as her opponent, he was so flexible and fast and agile. Usagi's eyes widened as she was hit on her upper arm, since she missed Trowa's last movement, which was just a blur."arghh...I couldn't follow your movement, the last one" Trowa actually smiled at that. "It's my little secret" Usagi pouted "So you aren't going to teach me?" "No" Usagi smiled "Okay let's make a deal, if I win a simulated gundam battle then you will teach me the movement?" Trowa nodded in agreement. "Alright! you are about to see something wonderful, the best kind of training you will ever get! some on follow me and put on a suit when we get there" Usagi headed out with Trowa.A figure silently moved after them, effectively following them.

Trowa~

Trowa was finally at the so called simulation training room.He saw Usagi's eyes widen a little at him when he came out finally wearing his suit. It showed his well toned body off well, considering he use to work in a circus, performing fancy movements with grace and no trouble.His wide widended a little as he looked around the domed trianing room when Usagi started to climb towards the raised seats(bit lik those people in Hypnos agency in digimon is sitting on)and almost chocked as several tubes came flying soon as Usagi sat in her chair and plugged themselves into her body.Trowa sighed and too climbed the seat, predicting this will be a very hard battle.

Heero glared at the firmly shut metal door and concentrating on everything that could go on in there.No noise or movement could be heard.Heero's glare was so intense it might well as melt the metal door in front of him. Heero sighed and turned back knowing that he couldn't just stand there staring at the door, but he still couldn't help but see the cheerful face Usagi used when she was with Trowa.Does..she some how now that it was his mistake that her family died???Heero's still intensive Prussian Blue eyes darkened at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EEEKKKKKK!!! sorry sorry ^_^...for taking eons to write.


	4. Memories

~ Saviour ~  
  
Chapter 4: Memories  
  
AN: ahhhh :D.....I totalyl love heero! *huggles her Heero plushy* *everyone else sweat drops*  
  
well on with the story! oh and I am so sorry for updating my fanfiction for some time ^^;; been caught up with my LotRxSm and CCS fan fiction O_o;;*bows a million times*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any official rights to both series.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the simulation room~  
  
Trowa silently looked at the air in front of him as the controls of Heavyarms appeared before him. Usagi grinned to her self as she kept typing into her delicate keyboard, "I thought you might be more comfortable with Heavyarms custom controls". "Thank you Usagi-san" Usagi laughed silently as she created her own, control.Trowa was very grateful that she thought about it, making him to able to do his best with the controls that he knew with his heart.Finall he heard Usagi stop tapping into her computer screen. "Get ready...the simulation is about to kick in into the system in any minute!" Then both he and Usagi were standing or rather floating dark spce, he could see the earth below. Usagi grinned through the video screen link that she opened to his on his side "Are you ready?" Trowa silently nodded and Usagi took that as an yes and lunged at him as she fished out her choice of weapon, a energy naginata.   
  
She swept it at Heavyarms custom but Heavyarms quickly moved away with grace. Angel smiled if that was possible, but Trowa could imagine Usagi smirking.When did he since rememeber her face so well? Sure she was a great companion who knew or rather read his ways quiet well. Trowa was or been afraid of having a close friend since that incident when he was younger. Heavyarms Custom dodged anothed quick swing at him and used his canon at Angel but Angel activated a shield that reflected it back at him! Heavyarms dodged it and threw him sideways as Angel closed in on him trying for close hand to hand combat but Heavyarms trying to roll away giving some space between themselves. But Angel was relentless, it kept following Heavyarms everywhere. Finally he sure heard Usagi laugh then she became a blur, too fast even for Heavyarms custom to follow. That's when he saw the screens that mornitored the Heavy arms rang with alarm, alerting Trowa of the damage to his shoulders. Trowa frowned and trying to dodge the blur of colors but felt the impact collide into him as her naginata impaled his gundam cleanly through.It was short but clearly something Usagi proved to be superior at.  
  
Usagi turned off the simulation jolting both of them back to the reality. Trowa was already down below when she came down, "I guess you will teach me that move?" Trowa nodded and nodded her towards the gym again. Usagi smiled " Well! come on!" She grabbed Trowa's hand and dragged him behind towards the gym and unfortunatly Heero was already in there working off his anger.  
  
Heero~  
  
Something seem to freez inside him when he saw Usagi burst trough the gym doors with Trowa's HAND in her hand and looking pretty happy. But outside Heero merely raised his eye brow "Trowa-kun lost a simulated gundam battle with me so he agreed to teach me his secret move!" Usagi quickly explained afraid what Heero might think. "Sorry Heero-kun did you need the gym? me and Trowa-kun can come back later if possiblely after you finish your session if anybody else isn't using it?" Heero glared at Trowa, much to Trowa's suprise, then threw his practice gun down, where he was pratising evasion and stomped out without saying anything. Usagi blinked then asked Trowa "Trowa-kun did I do something wrong? why is he so mad?" Trowa smiled at the slightly shorter girl next to him like an older brother to a younger sister. "Heero-kun is always like that...he deosn't explainwhy does so.He can be difficult to read most of the time"  
  
  
Usagi shrugged and walked over to the center and motioned Trowa to teach her the move.Trowa actually smiled this time and started to instruct her the moves.  
  
  
Heero  
  
Heero couldn't feel any less better, but why was that he attracted some nice but no this type of girl like Relena? Was perhaps have what he wanted in front of his very nose but not yet able to reach for it? or attain it? Was this how his life was to be? as a punishment for all the deaths he caused?  
  
Heero sighed silently and tapped away at his laptop, when a mail from Duo came along, he opened it.  
  
"Hi~ Heero darling!"  
  
Heero winced at it, not believing this could be the pilot of deathscyth Hell.  
  
"I just been scouting the city and I been seeing some more increased security guards from EUF around just about every where, do you think they are using our last mission as excuse to gradualaly take over the world and the colonies too?"  
  
Your beloved  
Duo,  
  
Heero quickly wrote back, not wanting Duo to get caught or him to send him any silly e mails.  
  
  
Check out the location, conceal your Identity much as possible and map the areas as you can remember them, I will recheck the positions tomorrow.  
  
Heero  
  
Note: This email will erase it self in 2 minutes upon opening it fully.  
  
  
  
Duo~  
  
Duo slightly smirked at usual antic he used to make the Perfect soldier boy, well not exactly boy anymore but still the Perfect Soldier mad. Duo nodded to himself and shut his newly constructed mini laptop, not quiet a hand held but not quiet a laptop either. How can innocent people know of the danger that was rising on the horizon, how can he or others who knows of EUF's true intentions make Relena realise the situation and take precaution. Why wouldn't the world be still for once? Much as he liked to be called 'God of Death' sometimes he felt that he was tired of it all.Duo finally got up and put on his sunglasses, coat and hat and started to walk towards nearst area to map the positions of the guards.  
  
  
Gym~  
  
  
Usagi learning Trowa's secret move was actually taking quiet a while considering she was not so graceful as Trowa in hand to hand, bare hand fight.Trowa smiled at Usagi's determination to learn. She was innocent, reminding him of Quatre. Like Quatre, she was kind and innocent yet, that innocence is shadowed by pains and anger.  
  
Trowa, who has had seen and felt all kinds of things in his 20 years of life. He thought he would all alone all his life, perhaps with help from Usagi he could change that he might like it very well. Even in this dangerous times can such feelings be allowed?Trowa for once was confused about how he felt.  
  
  
EUF Irin Base~  
  
"Commander Okizaki, Supreme Commander wishes to see you in his office in 10 minutes" a shadowed figure in a huge control center yelled out.  
  
"Thank you Lt. Litri"  
  
  
A young man looking about 21 tapped his finger at smooth shiny finished oak table in front of him as he waited for his commander to come. The young man looked beautiful, his piercing serene intense blue eyes and snowy white hair and finely boned face.  
  
The automatic doors opened, and an older figure walked in. "Sir Le Rian" and bowed slightly. The young man bowed back with his own head tilting it it just slightly.  
  
" I want you to hunt down a person, I been looking for this person for ages, even before I joined EUF.Do you think you are up to it?" The young man asked.  
Older man looked at the young man and finally spoke up "Any photo of her?" Le Rian quickly tapped into the lap top before him and sttarted to print out a picture and gave the copy to the older man in front of him.  
  
"That is the picture of her more then 1 year 9 months ago, when my deceased sister was still alive and saw her at a park" he paused quietly before continuing."I believe she still looks much like it, but slightly older, I think she is now 19? I repeat, do you think you are up to it?oh, and if you do see her, capture her and do not hurt her in anyways. If any do, that will the last day they will see the sun shine"   
  
Okizaki looked at a young photo of a teenage girl, with silver blond hair and mostly certainly blue eyes."Mission accepted, I hope to locate her within one month" The young man smiled, "Well I hope so too, but it could take longer...so let's say 5 months?" Okizaki nodded in agreement and silently bowed before exiting the room.  
  
  
Usagi after the practice~  
  
Usagi closed her eyes , tired from her intense practice. When she finally achieved it, he told her to go and have some rest, for he was going to attend to Heavy arms and do some upgrades etc. Usagi drifted off into sleep, something of a mere dream she always hope to live again, even if it was just in her dream.  
  
[Dream Sequence]  
  
Usagi was barely a teenager, no...she was only 15 she remembered, before she everything started to spiral down untill two years after which got her family killed in the stray bomb blast.That was when she fell in love for the first time, no puppy love but a real love that you feel in your heart. Like Sweet spring that brings new existance into your life. His name was Alex Le Rian. He was idolised by the entire female population of her school. He had dreamy snowy white hair and most intense ice blue eys. His long lashes always seems to shield his eyes from others seeing into it. One day she became the lucky one and the unlucky one.  
  
"Tsukino-san?" Usagi turned around her head, shocked at seeing Alex Le Rian standing there. "Uh...Yes Rian -kun?"   
  
"Is it possible for you to come to this address?" and her gave her a torn piece of note paper which she acecpted. "Just come, do not feel guilty about it" Alex kept on talking. But to Usagi her mind screamed, she has just been invited to his house! She smiled gracefully and they parted.  
  
two days later~  
  
Usagi looked up at the beautifully designed large town house gate. This was where the school idol Alex Le Rian lived? Usagi thought with wonder. she pressed the bell and a voice came on   
  
"Who is it?"  
" ahh...I am Tsukino, Usagi"  
"Ahh, Miss Usagi, please wait, I will open the gate shortly after"  
  
  
Usagi was puzzled just as if she was already member of the great Le Rian family or someone familiar. Usagi shrugged and entered the gate as it creaked open. Usagi finally reached the front entrance door and pressed the bell.  
  
"Ding Dong"  
"Welcome Miss Usagi, Master Le Rian is waiting for you" A fancily dressed maid bowed respectively. Usagi was almsot confused when a voice she knew spoke up."Ah, Usagi-san welcome to my house come on follow me, you will be wondering why I invited you over" Usagi nodded and followed him through the large and elegant house untill they came to a dazzling white dining room.   
  
  
"ahh, Usagi-san please sit down anywhere you like" Alex smiled and whispered something to a nearby footman. The footman nodded and brought out a stakc of menus. Usagi was glas she did eat something before coming here! She didn['t want to look like a pig in front of the most wanted guy in her high school.They both sat down and Alex, much to her relief sat across from her.  
  
"Now you must be quiet curious why I invited you today...oh do start reading the menu they are extensive" Alex smiled slightly and laughed. "Sorry Usagi-san, I am really totally a coward in this, okay because I fell for you. I will always watch you and your friends but you always seem to radiate a happiness that even I could feel when I pass you in the class rooms, in sports session or when ever...but I was too much of a coward to say it directly...so I hope you will forgive me.."  
  
Usagi was almost shocked, "I didn't know...I am too shocked..I mean what will the entire female population of the school say? I mean..oh, I am lost Rian-kun"  
  
Usagi blushed mad when he smiled, unrestrained "Come on, order what you want, to tell you the truth...I have this enormous appeptite...it's funny to think that people thinks that I would never eat that much" Usagi gradually came down several shades and smiled, at least they something in common, a passion for eating.  
  
But it was later, when she recieved her first kiss from him that she realised he was being serious. It was intense yet so calm moment in her life.It felt so right when she leaned against him as he held her, both watching the stars in the night sky, it was total union of peace and love.  
  
[End Dream sequence]  
  
Usagi woke up and it was half past seven, in the evening. Usagi stretched slowly then, blinked her eyes few times and decided to go and see if Duo was around, there was nothing better then being around Duo when you felt down or depressed.He would make you laugh until tears came out from laughing so hard. Usagi then opened a slightly large gold locket on her necklace and smiled at her family's portrait in one and the other Alex. Life was so unfair at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
O-o...urk...sorry not updating for eons! ^_______^ pretty please and review?   
  
Dream wind 


	5. A life that is shattered

Saviour  
  
Chapter 5:A life that is shattered  
  
AN:urkk please don't kill me? *bows down frantically* ^_^;;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi swung into the kitchen after waking up finding Duo looking intot he fridge. He looked up and yelled out,  
" hey Usagi -chan are you hungry?"  
  
Usagi nodded, as Duo took out ingridients to make little hot cakes, he always seems to make for himself, almost sharing none of it too, well if there is anything to share.  
  
Duo asked quietly, whilst cooking the hot cakes." Did soemthing happen? Heero seemed annoyed greatly, he nearly clicked of his safety from his gun when I teased him, he wouldn't normally but he did"  
  
Usagi puzzle dover, scratching her head "No...well I knew he was in bad mood, when I went to gym with Trowa-kun to practice the move he promised to teach me...he stoked off the gym" Usagi stopped for few seconds before going onto the next topic, " So how was the little spying in the city? I bet they have increased the security and are looking for us"  
  
Duo smiled grimly, " Yeah I did, I hacked into their system, they got the most easiest security to get pass by, not even a cover up at that, they never knew it, but I found a file about them looking for you in order of their supreme commander, though couldn't get the name of the supreme commander...did you go and blast another base?"  
  
Usagi froze at that " Me? hmm I killed few conspirators inthe past trying kill Relena or those related to her, but nothing beyond that..no base blasting today"  
  
Dyo grinned wryly " Damn, that might have made my day much brighter if you had"  
  
both laughed, but to them both of them those aorund them never knew, that this war was just more then the mental, but emotional battle as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure stood, watching from a tower, watching the sunset.He was waiting for report, a very special one indeed.  
  
" Shall I send in Commander Okizaki sir?" a voice pipped over the little speaker.  
  
" Yes"  
  
a older figure walked in, bit looking a little worried, perhaps with what he had in report.a thick sheft of paper.  
  
" Did you find her?"  
  
" Well much as I can, untill last one year, she disappeared from anyone she knew, lastly she was seen with a scientist after a blast that killed her family two years ago. She is still known as Usagi Tsukino last time seen by anyone. I got a brief description of the scientist as well, if you wish to read the rest"  
  
Alex grimly smiled, thinking she must been torn when her family died.He could almost feel her soft hair, delightful voice, bluest blue eyes that made him drown in it every time he looked into them.Alex shut his eyes for a brief second to picture whom he almost worshipped the ground she walked on.She deserved every adoration, affection and love and kindness.How can such hideous thing happened to her?  
  
" Well keep continuing, but as a side assignment, with what ever time you can give it. just make sure you don't capture her if you find her, not until have the approval from me first"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
"You are dismissed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi gazed at the small portrait of a young man, or rather though 17 years old at the time, looked much older. Usagi sighed and fell back on the couch thinking about another drift of her past with him.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Both of them wre walking together at a busy street, but an expensive street. Usagi slightly leaned in whilst he leaned also twards her, it was winter and both of them were feeling snug.Alex was grinning for some reason, he told her to pack something to wear etc for he will be taking her to somewhere for a week for their holiday.They managed to convince her parents to let her go.  
  
Usagi was suspicious, but followed him anyways, then she saw his car and the car driver, well one of their cars anyways. It was a luxury four wheel drive, Usagi glanced questioningly at Alex, who jsut even grinned wider back at her.  
  
He then blindfolded her, untill they arrived at the place he has planned for her, a present from for christmas, a private lodge with their own private skiing area. Usagi was speech less.  
  
" All this for me?"  
  
'"Yup! this was present I bought for us, really it didn't dent our fortune, mum thought it was an excellent gift idea, dad was even more excited with the idea..I think he wantedd to do the same for mum so off they went to their private tropical island somewhere"  
  
"Thank you! I could never thank you enough! I feel like fairyt tale princess!" Usagi hugged him and Alex chuckled.  
  
" You are a princess, you deserve every affection anyone can spare for you, shall we go in my charming princess?"  
  
Usagi grinned and took his offered hand went in together, inside it was warmly lit, just like the stories she read so many times. He smiled and dragged out some more logs. It felt so warm inside and cozy, outside was freezing with blasting wind and snowing also.  
  
After their dinner, they rested in the wide cicular lounge with huge cushions like from those fancy Arabian styeld movies. She was resting in his arms, both silently watching the flames.  
  
" Alex-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" What does your heart feel when like this?"  
  
Alex smiled and lightly propped her up to face him.With golden light cast by the fire place highlighting her silvery blond hair like flame color tinted halo.  
  
'"I can only thinkof how lucky we are, to have found each other can be together, and perhaps other minor stuffs I suppose but then that's just normal thing for everyone, like abotu your friends, school work etc."  
  
Usagi lightly blushed at that compliment.  
  
"I guess , I ..."  
  
Alex lightly tipped her chin, her ever glittering soft blue eyes looking back at him. Both stayed like that for sometime, until he smiled lightly before both met in a kiss that almost lost track of time.Then there was shouting calling her name.  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
Trowa shook her, and finally she woke up from her sleep. Trowas looked at her with his concerned eyes, which he hardly showed emotions.  
  
" Are you okay Usagi-san?"  
  
"Yes, just some dream about the past"  
  
Trowa looked even mroe worried at that comment, " I hope it wasn't a nightmare"  
  
" Oh no it wasn't something of a good time with Alex before the blast that kileld my family and he had to move away to another country"  
  
Trowa raised his eye brow " Alex?"  
  
Usagi relaised she had spoken Alex's name, calmly answered back " My best friend you could say, but that was all gone 4 months before the blast"  
  
Trowa smiled sadly and patted her head, " You shouldn't be a soldier, you should be a princess, a much loved princess"  
  
Usagi blushed " Thank you, but I prefer to be a soldier now, no returning to the past is what I made go ahead and become a soldier"  
  
Trowa looked at her doubtfully, then silently nodded, indicating that he had understood her feelings, after all he himself didn't look back at the past often.  
  
Usagi looked up see Trowa's green eyes looking at her, Usagi almsot got frightened with the intensity he was looking at her with. Usagi turned her eyes finslly away and then that's when Duo apepared running, saving her from awkward silence beteen her and Trowa.  
  
" Hlep me Usagi-chan~~~! Wu-man is trying chop off my darling braid!! just because his shoes got stuck in the pool of super glue I put on his floor!"  
  
Trowas merely raised an eyebrow, already to used to the fecade beteween Wufei and Duo after all the years with them. Usagi laughed as Duo hide behind her and Wufei with a his new katana appeared looking angry like an enraged bull.  
  
"Come out you coward! I shall be the bane of your precious braid!" Wufei yelled as he came in.  
  
Usagi smiled at Wufei, much to his annoyance Usagi replied instead " Wufei-kun you might well as calm down, You always seem to wreck the entire house in your quest for the death of that braid, Quatre-kun maybe one of the wealthiest in the world but won't be pleased if any of his heirloom got wrecked"  
  
Wufei huffed then walked off, mumbling something about females being insolent or too strong etc. Usagi struck out her tongue behind his back.  
  
Duo came out behind her, " Phew thankyou! I thought this time he might really get me!"  
  
"Anyways Lady Une wanted to meet us today in one hour's time to talk about the current situation"  
  
" Thank you Duo-chan"  
  
Heero walked in and before started to even say his usual greeting of 'Hmm' he stared at each of them, like if they were being observed then sat down. Duo grinned " Hey Heero, why? did oyu find out that Usagi-chan is going to elope with Trowa-kun and got disappointed?"  
  
Next minute, Duo was face to faew with even a better improved version of his personal gun.  
  
" Uh...I was only joking, I had to get a reaction out of you! you are always seem to be so dead or weird these days! nothing to blast my brain for!"  
  
Heero grunted and put down his gun and saw both Trowa and Usagi looking at Duo if he had suddenly grown a tail.  
  
Quatre came in also " You embaress poor Usagi-san Duo-kun"  
  
Duo shook his head " By now al lof yo now that I can joke about even most complete nonsense anyways"  
  
Usagi looked at Trowa who at the same time turned his emerald eyes at her too. Both startled then nodded to each other and Trowa got up first thenw alked out calmly and elagantly for him which was natural.  
  
Usagi also walked out ten minutes later, to join Trowa.  
  
Trowas waiting at the oak tree they would often meet to talk about the things around them or anything really.  
  
Trowa looked up as she approached, " What did you think about what Duo said?"  
  
Usagi blushed, as she sat down at the tree branch leaning against the main trunk just above him.  
  
" I don't know...my heart doesn't really register those feeling anymore...to be a soldier, I killed them or imprisoned them long ago but...no if wasn't my heart won't belong here, it will always be with my past..."  
  
Trowa and Usagi talked about their path to being a soldier till now. As they walked back to meet Lady Une, Trowa picked off a gardenia and handed it to her. Usagi raised her eye brows in question but Trowa just answred with " Think about it, what a gardenia means,come Lady Une probably has Dr. J and Dr. T with her, another mission brief likely"  
  
He held out his hand for her and Usagi carefully her hand in his and let her self be escorted back, of course they dropped them before entering the room chosen for the meeting.  
  
but another shadowy figure watched them with glare that would have melted even a nucelar bomb.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew finally updated ^^;; pretty please review?  
  
dream wind 


	6. When things don't seem

~ Saviour~  
  
chapter 6: When things don't seem...  
  
AN: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRY! for those who waited and some gave up on this fic ~_~;;. I was trying to complete my other fic before I lost all ~_~ of them.But well here I present a new chapter!.  
  
Disclaimer: you know I don't pretend to or claim any rights to the series..I am just a poor fan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled a little sardonically as she sat down and Lady Une began her talk.  
  
"Right! good all of you are still alive.I been alerted of of something that I want all of you try to get some information on."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrow dramatically,  
  
"Is this something about Usagi-chan?"  
  
Une nodded,  
  
"As Duo also found out that there is not a hunt but possibility of supreme commander of EUF searching for information Usagi.The purpose is unknown nor the name of the commander."  
  
Quatre raised his hand,  
  
"Well, does this mean we have to infiltrate the organisation?"  
  
"No, Quatre not until we have enough information on how their organisation structure works. It's a little dangerous right now."  
  
Duo peeped up,  
  
"Well then how do we know about this supreme commander?"  
  
Trowa quietly said in reply instead of Lady Une.  
  
"We will have keep an eye on Usagi-chan and if anyone is watching her by any chance longer then just curiosity."  
  
Usagi hmmed at the suggestion.  
  
" I don't go out too often."  
  
Duo laughed,  
  
"Alright that is that but only one or two of us should go out with her anytime she goes outside."  
  
Lady Une smiled,  
  
"I assign Heero and Trowa to the job."  
  
With that order everyone looked at Lady Une in either slightly troubled or skeptical. Une raised her eye brow at their expressions.  
  
"Is there something I need to know?"  
  
"NO!" came a reply in unison from the six pilots.  
  
"Good. now the mission for tomorrow."  
  
Une then went on tot he details of the mission being prepared.  
  
"Your next mission is code named ' Lucien' this time we are penetrating their central system. Not just their other branch servers, it seems that it has been coded with something all our other programmers not been able to hack through. I believe from the blue print of the main building, they open the remote server at certain times. The information needs to be copied directly on to another re moveable medium. That means direct entry and using every skill you have to be invisible, I do not want to think of the loss if they saw your identity or got killed or left traces in the computer of it being copied."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Finally Une spoke up.  
  
"If at all got caught or in desperate situation, call for a back up force, we will be ready in a nearby ground along with's Usagi's gu damn."  
  
Duo slightly whined,  
  
"Why Usagi-chan's?"  
  
"Because if she needs to she will annihilate the centre, faster any human can press a button called 'send', maybe?"  
  
Une replied back firmly.  
  
"We will make sure no one lives if such thing happens so to cover up the incident."  
  
"Well all dismissed."  
  
Finally all of them went off in their own direction, thinking and preparing for tomorrow's mission.It seemed ever so long before anyone got some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Duo!" Usagi brightly chirped as she came down and saw Duo already up and eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you are up as well, Wufei is up somewhere doing his 'morning routine and rest is also up."  
  
Usagi nodded, though it was only 7 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Well when are we going on in the carrier?"  
  
Usagi asked as she poured herself rather large bowl of cereal and got a plate of egg and bacon.  
  
"Within 2 hours time. I am eating much as possible.before that." Duo replied, his mouth almost full.  
  
"Good morning Usagi-chan." Quatre's polite voice was followed by one from Trowa, which suprised the others.  
  
"Hey Trowa, did you drink something last night?" Duo cheerfully asked, though others glared at him but wanted to know as well.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure, Trowa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think we are back to normal Trowa, braided baka!" Wufei shouted after giving into his impatience on Duo.  
  
"Wowies, Wu-man you didn't have to shout it..." Duo acted all dejected.  
  
Wufei gave up and walked out, leaving sounds of an elephant stampede.  
  
"Well, that was that, are we going to get ready for our mission?"  
  
Usagi said cheerfully as Trowa cooked breakfast and to Heero's annoyance he cooked more food for Usagi's never ending hunger.  
  
"Trowa! your cookings are better then Duo's!" Usagi said as she started gobbling down a whole heaped plate of gourmet breakfast plate.Trowas just watched her, tiny smile floating on his lips.To which Heero nearly jumped at him for, but managed with all his training restrained himself.  
  
Heero tried to squash the emotion that seems to spring up every time she, Trowa and he was around in a same room.He groaned silently and cursed himself for this bugging emotion. She was a sweet looking angel...so sweet that it was deadly.  
  
"Yo! Heero! get out of that reverie!" Duo's voice broke his deep silence.  
  
Heero just gave him a glare and gave up finish eating the breakfast and went to get ready for the mission.  
  
Usagi shrugged, Hero has been in bas mood lately and she hoped it wasn't that she was being too cheerful for him.She smirked at the thought then happily finished eating the yummy breakfast Trowa cooked. Duo and Quatre has already left to attend to their gundams.  
  
"Did you like it?" Quiet Trowa's voice questioned her as she was about to leave the dining room.  
  
Usagi smiled, maybe Trowa really isn't quiet at all.  
  
"I liked it! it was one of the best breakfast I had in years! Thank you!!!" Usagi cheerfully said as she almost knocked him out on a breath cutting hug.  
  
Trowa laughed and hugged her back, that suprised both of them. Trowa for this sheer joy that was in his arms and that he actually laughed!  
  
"You laughed!" Usagi said in shocked daze.  
  
"I guess it was the first ever in my life as Trowa."  
  
"I think...we better get ready!" Usagi said as she ran for her gundam.But that wasn't the only suprise she was going to get....today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later,  
  
"Lt. Rister! we can't access the files at the remote server." a voice yelled across a vast control centre.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like..if wait oh no it's back.geez I though someone deleted it."  
  
" By hell! did you have to scare us like that?!?!"  
  
"Someone hacked in! emergency level red 324! emergency red 324!"  
  
Then the centre was in chaos. Shoutings were all over the place trying to push out the hacker first.  
  
in another place~~~  
  
"Oh great god! I they detected me!" Duo said quietly and Heero who was also working on it didn't comment and tried to speed up the copying process.  
  
"Heero! stop! we are going to have to bust out of here!"  
  
Heero immediatly stopped and shut his laptop and got up and had his gun ready. Usagi nodded and managed to unlock the door and looked to the left and right, it was clear.  
  
All three of them ran, Trowa and Quatre should be few more meters ahead.  
  
Heero then suddenly pushed her aside and then he fell too clutching his arm that was injured with a bullet.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi said as she tried to help him up.   
  
"I am fine, I had worse injuries and lived." Then they all three ran Trowa helped Usagi to support Heero and they were near the end of the building onto the dark forest outside.  
  
"There they are! Hurry!"  
  
"I got one!"  
  
"You idiot! we need them alive! not dead!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You won't be going anywhere" a voice sounded before their exit. But that voice and the person who seemed to be the head of the troop made Usagi drop Heero.Usagi seemed frozen, in her stance.  
  
"Go! we will have to blast through!" Duo shouted, that woke Usagi from her trance.  
  
Usagi grimly smiled, her entire face almost hidden by a black mask and rags that wrapped around neatly.Then she took out her guns and started running towards them and shot like if it was either her group or them. But she did something unthinkable for both parties, even through these chaos of people fighting or dying, she managed grab the leader's face and planted a kiss on his cheek before blasting the last of the guards and they were through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex brought up his hand to his cheek, why did one of them kiss him? perhaps a joke as of ' a kiss of death'? Alex was confused, who as this person? who dared to mock his authority? But he had to admit, who ever his enemies were very good with guns.They have blasted through 32 guards in a matter of moments and broke free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the evening~~~~~~  
  
"Darn we never got the part concerning the top officials!" Duo shouted at his analysis of his tiny micro disk.  
  
Duo then suddenly looked at Usagi, serious face,  
  
"Usagi, tell us why you kissed that leader?"  
  
"That's right, I was wondering if..."  
  
"None of your business!" Usagi spat out like if she had swallowed a dose of poison and ran out.  
  
All five ws shocked, Usagi's face was then as she said it all contorted and looking angry as anyone can get.  
  
"I think I rather face 2000 mobile dolls then find out why." Only Duo commented after she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! :) a nice sized chapter! so sorry again but it will be updated again if I actually get any reviews!:) 


	7. Tears no more

~ Saviour ~  
  
chapter 7: Tears no more.  
  
An: yeah Usagi's heart is seriously damaged when it comes to issues abouther past.  
  
Thank you to those reviewed! Yup Alex is her ex, one she loved so much yet now her enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's mind screamed silently, it was Alex...IT WAS ALEX! Usagi buried her face in her hands and sighed silently. Then she looked at Heero who was sleeping right now from the wounds. Silently she went back to musing about her past...better part of it anyways.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Alex!" Usagi ran down the park path and towards the guy she loved with all her heart.Though her cheerful face fell when she saw Alex's grim face.  
  
"Usagi..." He said tiredly, then spoke again before she could speak again.  
  
"No...I am not breaking up with you..I will not ever.." Then he fianlly looked at her fully, with his haunted eyes.  
  
"Alex? what's wrong? is your parents okay?" Usagi relieved silently that he wasn't going to dump her after all these time.  
  
"No they are fine..."  
  
"But..then.."  
  
"My father has been told to tranfer to the other side of the world...after being here for almost 10 eyars."   
  
Alex silently hugged the petite girl in front of him.Usagi did not protest yet but her buried face told of her sad emotions.  
  
"That means..."  
  
"We won't able to see other not much..."  
  
Then Usagi cried, she cried a good deal. Alex was also crying but only silent.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Usagi jerked awake at sound of Heero waking up.  
  
"How do you feel Heero?" Usagi asked, knowing he took the bullet for her.  
  
"A little painful but I will live." Heero grunted as he managed to prop him self up.  
  
"Thank you for taking that bullet for me." Usagi carefully said and watched Heero for his reaction.  
  
"Better me then you." was all he said, no emotion showing through his prussian blue eyes.  
  
After what seemed like infinite silence, Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...you will know one day why."  
  
"USAGI!" she heard Duo call out.  
  
"I better go, have more rest Heero."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi came upon a scene where an angry Wufei was chasing Duo with 100% hot fire in his eyes. Usagi grinned at the scene but intervened nonethless.  
  
"I am sure Wufei whould not act impulsive like Duo either."  
  
That stopped Wufei in the mid chase and sent him stomping down the stairs, muttering something about insolent women.  
  
"Thanks! Usagi! you are a life saver..!!" Duo grinend sheepishly at her.  
  
"What did you do this time to poor Wufei?"  
  
"Eh? nothing much just that I keep calling him Wu-man." Duo said, catching breath from all the running.  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan let's go down for a nice snack then!" Duo pulled Usagi along, whilst she did not protest at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how is Heero?" Duo asked as he digged into his version of Narchos, aka alot of mild hot salsa sauce.  
  
Usagi lifted one eyebrow at him before answering,  
  
"He will live, well according to him anyways."  
  
"Eh? so he woke up? that is a good sign, he had worse damages done to his body in the past then just taking a bullet."  
  
Duo finished off his Nachos and started on his rather tall glass of soda.  
  
"What ...do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you probably heard about our younger days, I presume?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I will tell a few, he was in a fight with lightning count he was knocked out unconscious with badly sore body from intense fight he did, god knows how long he was like that for."  
  
"I guess he looks tougher then he does."  
  
Duo laughed,  
  
"Yeah he is, but he looked more gangly when younger, though now his body is much more of lean muscled then gangly."  
  
Usagi grinned, then both turned around at footsteps of another.  
  
"Ah, Trowa!" Duo waved and Usagi just smiled.  
  
Trowas jsut silently nodded to both of them, but his actions betrayed his mind, he sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"Woah! is Trowa getting a girlfriend finally?" Duo grinned teasingly before rolling over the back of the sofa and ducked several smarties that was launched in his direction.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Hey but what about..." Duo never got to finish as Quatre entered with professor P.  
  
"It's good to see that you guys all well and kicking very energetically." The dark green haired woman said slowly.  
  
"Is there something ?" Usagi asked quietly and seriously.  
  
"About someone concerning your past, Usagi."  
  
Usagi went stiff at that and Duo and Trowa and even Quatre held their breath.  
  
" So..."  
  
"No, it's for her ears only. don't hold your breath boys, because until she gives permission I will not reveal about it." professor P simply said as she looked at the reactions from the boys.  
  
Trowas was disappointed inside but did not show it outside, same as Quatre but Duo was different.  
  
"We all have pasts we don't like, wished it never happened that way, and we are pilots as well, isn't it right for us to know what it is about at least, if not in detail?"  
  
Professor P shook her head,  
  
"You wouldn't understand, all your hardships aren't enough to understand some of the complex matters in our life."  
  
"How do you now that!" Duo almost snapped.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"...I want keep people out of it, maybe?"  
  
Usagi answered back evenly, answering for Setsuna who was at loss for words.  
  
Duo raised his eye brows at her words.  
  
"Is that, anger I detect in your voice?"  
  
"Yes! keep out of matters you won't understand!" Usagi finally snapped and stomped away with professor P trailing behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, that was rude of you.." Trowa said very quietly from where he sat.  
  
"But! why do both of them keep saying we won't understand? what didn't we go through in our life that we won't able to understand?" Duo whined,  
  
"I don't know..really..but then life is so ever complex.." Quatre said in same quiet tone as Trowa.  
  
Then all three of them fell into deep thinking, each thinking seperate matters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Setsuna, why did you have to mention about past in front of them?" Usagi said tiredly as she sat down on a garden bench.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity-sama but it was soemthing I could avoid."  
  
"Well I guess that is that, which past were you talking about anyways?"  
  
"About Alex Le Rian."  
  
Usagi's shoulder slumped further, at mention of his name.  
  
"It was him! he works for our enemies! I can't believe it...I wonder if it was just an illusion.."  
  
"I am afraid it wasn't an illusion."  
  
Setsuna was worried about her queen or should have been a queen, but was still a princess.  
  
"I know, I was trying to deny it in my mind....oh! what should I do!" Usagi then hugged the Setsuna for comfort. Setsuna patted her princess's head trying her best to comfort her mind.  
  
"We will have to wait a little while before deciding on the best action to be taken."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke up when Duo and Wufei's usual round of chasing around this huge mansion started up again, it was so loud that weven he woke up.  
  
"Heero! are you okay?" another voice spoke, and he focused enough to see Usagi sitting near him, watching him with her blue eyes. Heero groaned before propping himself up. He almost tensed when she tried to help him to settle him in to sitting position.  
  
"I am fine a little pain.."  
  
"Sorry if Duo and Wufei woke you up."  
  
"......"  
  
Usagi smiled and held his hands, to which he visibly stiffened.  
  
"Don't worry I won't eat you up." Usagi said, mistaking his stiffness for him being weary of any human physical contact.  
  
But to Heero that was like sun shining on his frozen world. Like if his wasteland of a mind was starting anew filled with a new beginning. But Heero tried to squash that feeling. But it was useless, ignoring his protesting muscles on his arm he suddenly hugged her close to his chest.  
  
Usagi was shocked but did not try to yank away from him either, she felt that maybe it was time she moved on from Alex.No..ALex was still her beloved and will always be...maybe.But then there was Trowa, in his own gentle and silent way he cared for her. Oh life was confusing, such feelings shouldn't exist...it was too dangerous. Heero by this time have buried his face in her soft silvery blond hair and enjoying the feeling of it.  
  
"Heero...?" Usagi finally managed to speak out quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What...do you ..?"  
  
"You felt like sunlight...warm and beautiful." was all Heero said before Quatre called her, asking her to intervene Duo and Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex mused over a photo, lounging around in his sofa. His heart ached every time he looked at face.  
  
"Usagi...why was fate so cruel to you?"  
  
Alex whispered into the dark air as he viewed it from low light, her eyes glittering bright under it.It hurt too much to think of her suffering such fate. He wodnered what could have happened to her. If he find her again, he will definitly make her happy. Just like she deserved all the time of happiness.  
  
He swept his snow white hair, and his ice blue eyes intensly staring at the photo. It was of him and her on a holiday trip, to a tropical island.  
  
She was wearing a black bikini, showing off her gorgeous body and him by her side smiling happily together, their hair a mess from long water fight.  
  
"Only if I could find you..." Though he had this nagging feeling that he has seen her somewhere. He pushed a possible though blossoming in his mind, that it was one of the three enemies was Usagi. Alex nearly chocked at the idea, he would put that as a last option.But that idea wouldn't get out of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was also awake, staring at her ceiling, thinking about certain people.  
  
"Alex why?" She kept whispering that question to her self. Then there was Heero and Trowa to deal with, will they still care for her when they get to know her past? will they?  
  
"Still thinking about Alex, Serenity-sama?"  
  
Usagi nearly shrieked at Setsuna's silent entrance  
  
"I think all those training are useless at times like this."  
  
Usagi said as she sat up sighing, giving up trying to sleep for now.  
  
"I am just having a hard time accepting that Alex works for them..I wonder if he knows what their true purpose is really?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, seeing a glimpse of what she could have been had she had a future, she always thought Serenity -sama would have.  
  
"I don't think...I can't cry anymore...I have changed onthat..I would have cried..but my tears all dried up."Usagi saif grimly.  
  
"I believe we need to be careful on our emotions here...well tomorrow we are to work on another mission."  
  
Usagi perked up at that announcement,  
  
"Is it dangeorus and exciting?"  
  
Setsuna softly laughed, petting Usagi's head.  
  
"Surely you know every mission you take is dangeorus."  
  
Usagi grinned, forgetting about Alex for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning~  
  
Usagi slowly crept into Heero's room, checking on him. Heero was asleep soundly, to which Usagi sighed in relief and tip toed out again.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan come on Trowa is playing chef again." Duo called out whent hey met on the stairway and also heard another door open and Quatre trailed behind.  
  
"Good morning you two." Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
"We have a mission coming on today.I hope it is something I can stick something very sharp through." Usagi said as she sat down to the table as Trowa put a heaped plate of some delicious breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Trowa!" Usagi said happily as she started on her breakfast.  
  
"Sleep well Usagi?" Trowa asked back, to much shock of Quatre who had his fork mid way to his own plate and Duo who had a strip of bacon hanging out half way from his mouth.  
  
"Yup I never get tired of sleeping." Usagi cheerfully replied, obvlivious toother's reactions. Duo thought, that good thing Heero is not here.  
  
"So...what was about that mission you were mentioning about?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It was about annihilating one of their branches, specifically another advanced mobile doll factory." Professor P replied as she came up already looked like if she just walked out of a lab.  
  
"Well at least something I can enjoy and let out some stress." Duo said as he polished off his plate.  
  
Usagi mumbled something about having something to skewer adn Wufei came down at the time and Professor P repeated the details again to all of them.  
  
"I feel odd today though." Duo said as he drank his orange juice.  
  
"Suprises never stops coming, Duo....you jsut have to keep your eye out open for them."  
  
Professor P siad eerily as she quietly walked away.  
  
"Man, she is CREEPY." Duo said as he drank another glass of orange juice.  
  
"Until you get to know her." Usagi came to Setsuna's defence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir Le Rian, the new factory is operating well and smooth."  
  
Alex nodded to teh man infront of him.  
  
"Just make sure another annihilation does not happen again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The older man quietly went, leaving Alex in his peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah...some interaction between Heero and Usagi! :) Thank you all readers who have urged me on! 


	8. When you called to mepart 1

~ Saviour ~  
  
Chapter 9: Another Day  
  
An: Sorry I been overseas without my computer so haven't been able to do anything. _ I have come back 2 days ago and getting other stories that have fallen behind up again. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi pondered her question for the rest of the evening into the night. What will she do about this problem? If she could get her revenge....what will happen?what will she do then? So many questions has been asked but she had no courage to face the answers.She fell asleep mulling about it for awhile.  
  
next day~  
  
" Good Nonearning!" Duo chorused as he came in to the breakfast room and people looked up from the silent breakfast.  
  
"Someone is cheerful this morning." Wufei muttered as he kept eating his fried eggs and bacon breakfast.  
  
Duo blinked his eyes at the people before him then spoke,  
  
"Anything wrong with being cheerful? where is Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She should coming down...now."  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Usagi burst in with a loud greeting.  
  
Wufei choked on his food, Trowa just smiled, Duo cheerfully waved back and Quatre said a greeting in return.Usagi sat down and proceeded to wolf down about 3 people's worth of breakfest which was sat down before her.  
  
"We have a new mission today, and according Dr.P we are going to be busy for awhile." she said as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"Thank goodness Heero is feeling better." Duo muttered as he finished his breakfast.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly a the news,  
  
"Oh? so Heero-kun is up? good thing! Dr. P wanted me to drag him out of bed and do training he has missed together." and continued to wolf down more poached eggs.  
  
Trowas visibly stiffened at this, Duo watched the reaction with interest whilst Quatre was called away on family business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex mulled over as he lay in the hospital bed, thinking over and over again of what happened yesterday..or was the day before? he didn't care. He has asked his nurse and unfortunately she hasn't seen anyone of the description.So maybe he was right...just a phantom.  
  
"Sir! reporting of the latest effort to identify the pilots of the gundams are here sir."  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The older man then started summarizing the finding of their effort.  
  
"I am afraid we couldn't get much on them, not even their age, or name but only thing we have is their genders.Which turns out to be 5 boys and one girl."  
  
"One GIRL?" Alex asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes sir.It is correct.Where ever they keep their personal information is very hard to find."  
  
Alex sort of something horrific, that one girl could be Usagi.He squashed right down and ordered the older man.  
  
"I want you to form a special investigation team that will search about the pilots and their personal information."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. P repeated the answer for the 3rd time,  
  
"Your personal information has been taken off the computer and put in a very secure place.So please do not get worked up."  
  
Duo then asked about 'this' place.  
  
"Then Dr.P , where is this 'secure' place?"  
  
"It's not mechanical or electronic and that will be the only answer I give."  
  
Duo pouted and by now he knew Dr.P rather walk away then answer another question about the subject.  
  
Usagi grinned because she knew where it was and it was unreachable unless they developed hyper space jump.Which she was assured it hasn't gone that far yet.  
  
Quatre then raised his hand,  
  
"Dr.P I believe we were informed of a new mission but not the details."  
  
Dr.P then breathed deep then started to talk.  
  
"This one is very dangerous, we are starting to infiltrate those directly related to the personnels of EUF.Like OZ and all some of you are being sent to a school and some of you will have to kill their personal assistant to become one to find about their organisation structure much as possible."  
  
Then she flipped over her note book,  
  
"First Heero and Usagi assigned to St.Milliard University.Duo and Trowa you will be both become part of support team for the second in command of EUF. We have details of his current support team and have taken care of them.We have also taken trouble hack into the system and changed all other candidates for the replacement of the dead ones.So Trowa and Duo will get the preference to become part of the support team.Quatre will remain here do the back up work, because of his family business many knows his face and unless we do plastic surgery, it's too dangerous and may endanger our disguise.One more thing all of you have different names for the sake of no easy guess.Is that clear?"  
  
All six chorused together ,  
  
"Yes Dr.P."  
  
"Okay dismissed."  
  
They all scrambled to their rooms or gym or shooting practice area, they wanted spend last 3 hours before the mission in their own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was dragged by Usagi to the gym and the shooting practice area, when they were resting from sparring Dr.P appeared.  
  
"I have got your files for the school and Heero's name is Koen, Usagi is...Ina.I want you to act as a couple to get any suspicious questions out of the way as to why you guys seems to be different yet together.Understand?"  
  
Then Dr.P looked at Usagi for awhile then spoke quietly,  
  
"Usagi please follow me."  
  
Usagi nodded without question followed her to her office.  
  
"Serenity sama." Pluto said soon as they closed the door and made it sound proof.  
  
"You might meet Alex's cousin there and be careful please.Because many of the high up personnel's sons go to this university.If necessary use magic, for this world and age does not believe in magic.And just be careful before the world revolution day comes..we have to keep up the general peace."  
  
Usagi nodded,  
  
"I understand I will take everything and anything to ensure the peace and the revolution day."  
  
Pluto smiled and bowed down deep to the girl before her, this girl who might seem like any other 19 years old but she was more then 150 years old.She was to live a normal teenage, sent to another Tsukino household.Usagi held them close to her heart as she would a fragment of a distant memory.  
  
"I will leave Pluto, soon it will time to leave. I will have my things packed to stay at the dorm.So farewell, I will meet you once in a while through dreams to stop any computer related or personal physical detection."  
  
"Understood Serenity sama."  
  
Usagi then nodded and hugged Pluto before leaving the office.  
  
Pluto secretly smiled before herself also leaving the office to find Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was getting annoyed at the girls giggling around them as they walked into the University campus. He and Usagi met up after they settled down in their respective dorms. Usagi tugged at his arm  
  
"Koen look a little more friendly!"  
  
Heero gave a swift reply back,  
  
"Well if the girls would stop giggling and look at me it would definitely be better."  
  
Usagi smiled and suddenly huggled closer to him, to indicate that they are a couple, a warning to stop oggling at Heero.Though to Heero that was something sudden and heart pounding.This assignment was going to be *very interesting* Heero thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa has been automaton all day and sometimes did not even reply when by themselves. Duo was seriously getting worried about him, finally he asked.  
  
"Irin, you been moody all day is it because of Ina?"  
  
They been instructed to mention Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Usagi in their respective disguise name.  
  
Trowa just nodded,  
  
"Don't tell me because you have withdrawal symptom!" Duo looked at Trowa in mock suprise, but he knew what it is to be taken away from what you enjoyed and made your life full.  
  
"Ina should have been with me or us..Micheal should be coming in soon."  
  
As predicted, Micheal or Wufei walked in at the time,  
  
"Come on we got orders we have to meet the commander who is at the hospital and taken a special order from him."  
  
Duo and Trowa got off their bed and left the officer's dorm and to their suprise soon found themselves on the way to a hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir! we have gathered the best for the investigation team! what are your instructions sir?"  
  
Alex set him self up first, then motioned for them to come in.  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei was suprised to find a young man as their supreme commander.Along with 2 other officers from EUF they entered the room,  
  
"I am glad, you are being appointed for very special task, more of on personal side for me....but I am sure since General Saundras chose you I believe you can do it.My request for this team was to find a girl named Usagi Tsukino. This is what she looks like."  
  
Alex took off frame from the side of the bed and showed them,  
  
Trowa managed not to react and so did Duo and Wufei.Usagi looked blissfully happy in the picture, with the guy next to her and had his arm around her.Trowa's brain raced, No, this is going to be hell...not Usagi not his Usagi.Duo was watching discreetly at Trowa for any reaction same with Wufei but both couldn't read the unreadable emotion on his face.  
  
"I hope it's not being too personal but she is very important to me...we were couples for years before we had to separate because of my father's job.I trust you guys will do the best."  
  
All three smiled and saluted him before leaving the room.All three thought one thing..it was going to be not just Hell but Hell with about 10 notches hotter then ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at St. Milliard Uni~  
  
"Hey Look at that blond! she is bloody gorgeous!" a young man whispered to another whilst sitting on lawn.  
  
"Oscar, she seem to be already have a boyfriend! watch it! I think have seen her scary boyfriend."  
  
Young man named Oscar with white hair but green eyes pouted,  
  
"Well if you were that good looking how can you not have one?"  
  
His companion grinned,  
  
"Heh, you don't..they just flirt with you but never sincere about it."  
  
"Thats it I don't care if she has a boyfriend or not she will be mine! I will prove that I can and like to have a serious relationship!"  
  
"Well this semester is going to very interesting indeed..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Yes I know ~______~;; but finally here it is! yeah I twisted plot like hell got even more twisted because of my insane mind. please forgive and review? pretty please?  
  
Dream wind. 


	9. Another Day

~ Saviour ~  
  
Chapter 9: Another Day  
  
An: Sorry I been overseas without my computer so haven't been able to do anything. _ I have come back 2 days ago and getting other stories that have fallen behind up again. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi pondered her question for the rest of the evening into the night. What will she do about this problem? If she could get her revenge....what will happen?what will she do then? So many questions has been asked but she had no courage to face the answers.She fell asleep mulling about it for awhile.  
  
next day~  
  
" Good Monrning!" Duo chorused as he came in to the breakfast room and people looked up from the silent breakfast.  
  
"Someone is cheerful this morning." Wufei muttered as he kept eating his fried eggs and bacon breakfast.  
  
Duo blinked his eyes at the people before him then spoke,  
  
"Anything wrong with being cheerful? where is Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She should coming down...now."  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Usagi burst in with a loud greeting.  
  
Wufei choked on his food, Trowa just smiled, Duo cheerfully waved back and Quatre said a greetingin return.Usagi sat down adn proceeded to wolf down about 3 people's worth of breafast which was sat down befor her.  
  
"We have a new mission today, and according Dr.P we are going to be busy for awhile." she said as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"Thank goodness Heero is feeling better." Duo muttered as he finished his breakfast.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly a the news,  
  
"Oh? so Heero-kun is up? good thing! Dr. P wanted me to drag him out of bed and do training he has missed together." and continued to wolf down more poached eggs.  
  
Trowas visibly stiffened at this, Duo watched the reaction with interest whilst Quatre was called away on family business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex mulled over as he lay in the hospital bed, thinking over and over again of what happened yesterday..or was the day before? he didn't care. He has asked his nurse and unfortunatly she hasn't seen anyone of the description.So maybe he was right...just a phantom.  
  
"Sir! reporting of the latest effort to identify the pilots of the gundams are here sir."  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The older man then started summerising the finding of their effort.  
  
"I am afraid we couldn't get much on them, not even their age, or name but only thing we have is their genders.Which turns out to be 5 boys and one girl."  
  
"One GIRL?" Alex asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes sir.It is correct.Where ever they keep their personal information is very hard to find."  
  
Alex sort of something horrific, that one girl could be Usagi.He squashed right down and ordered the older man.  
  
"I want you to form a special investigation team that wil search about the pilots and their personal information."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. P repeated the answer for the 3rd time,  
  
"Your personal information has been taken off the computer and putin a very secure place.So please do not get worked up."  
  
Duo then asked about 'this' place.  
  
"Then Dr.P , where is this 'secure' place?"  
  
"It's not mechanical or electronic and that will be the only answer I give."  
  
Duo pouted and by now he knew Dr.P rather walk away then answer another question about the subject.  
  
Usagi grinned because she knew where it was and it was unreachable unless they developed hyper space jump.Which she was assured it hasn't gone that far yet.  
  
Quatre then raised his hand,  
  
"Dr.P I believe we were informed of a new mission but not the details."  
  
Dr.P then breathed deep then started to talk.  
  
"This one is very dangerous, we are starting to infiltrate those directly related to the personnels of EUF.Like OZ and all some of you are being sent to a school and some of you will have to kill their personal assistant to become one to find about their organisation structure much as possible."  
  
Then she flipped over her note book,  
  
"First Heero and Usagi assigned to St.Milliard University.Duo and Trowa you will be both become part of support team for the second in command of EUF. We have details of his surrent support team and have taken care of them.We have also taken trouble hack into the system and chaneg all other candidates for the replacement of the dead ones.So Trowa and Duo will get the preference to become part of the support team.Quatre will remain here do the back up work, because of his family business many knows his face and unless we do plastic surgery, it's too dangerous and may endager our disguise.One more thing all of you have different names for the sake of no easy guess.Is that clear?"  
  
All six chorused together ,  
  
"Yes Dr.P."  
  
"Okay dismissed."  
  
They all scrambled to their rooms or gym or shooting practice area, they wanted spend last 3 hours before the mission in their own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was dragged by Usagi to the gym and the shooting practice area, when they waere resting from sparring Dr.P appeared.  
  
"I have got your files for the school and Heero's name is Koen, Usagi is...Ina.I want you to act as a couple to get any suspicious questions out of the way as to why you guys seems to be different yet together.Understand?"  
  
Then Dr.P looked at Usagi for awhile then spoke quietly,  
  
"Usagi please follow me."  
  
Usagi nodded without question followed her to her office.  
  
"Serenity sama." Pluto said soon as they closed the door and made it sound proof.  
  
"You might meet Alex's cousin there and be careful please.Because many of the high up personnel's sons go to this university.If necessary use magic, for this world and age does not belive in magic.And jsut becareful before the world revolution day comes..we have to keep up the general peace."  
  
Usagi nodded,  
  
"I understand I will take everything and anything to ensure the peace and the revolution day."  
  
Pluto smiled and bowed down deep to the girl before her, this girl who might seem like any other 19 years old but she was more then 150 years old.She was to live a normal teenage, sent to another Tsukino household.Usagi held them close to her heart as she would a fragment of a distant memory.  
  
"I will leave Pluto, soon it will time to leave. I will have my things packed to stay at hte dorm.So farewell, I will meet you once in a while through dreams to stop any computer related or personal physical detection."  
  
"Understood Serenity sama."  
  
Usagi then nodded and hugged Pluto before leaving the office.  
  
Pluto secretly smiled before herself also leaving the office to find Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was getting annoyed at the girls giggling around them as they walked into the University campus. He and Usagi met up after they settled down in their respective dorms. Usagi tugged at his arm  
  
"Koen look a little more friendly!"  
  
Heero gave a swift reply back,  
  
"Well if the girls would stop giggling and look at me it would definitly be better."  
  
Usagi smiled and suddenly huggled closer to him, to indicate that they are a couple, a warning to stop oggling at Heero.Though to Heero that was something sudden and heart pounding.This assingment was going to be *very interesting* Heero thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa has been sutomaton all day and sometimes did not even reply when by themselves. Duo was seriously getting worried about him, finalyl he asked.  
  
"Irin, you been moody all day is it because of Ina?"  
  
They been instructed to mention Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Usagi in their respective disguise name.  
  
Trowa just nodded,  
  
"Don't tell me because you have withdrawl symptom!" Duo looked at Trowa in mock suprise, but he knew what it is to be taken away from what you enjoyed and made your life full.  
  
"Ina should have been with me or us..Micheal should be coming in soon."  
  
As predicted, Micheal or Wufei walked in at the time,  
  
"Come on we got orders we have to meet the commander who is at the hospital and taken a special order from him."  
  
Duo and Trowa got off their bed and left the officer's dorm and to their suprise soon found themselves onthe way to a hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir! we have gathered the best for the investigation team! what are your instructions sir?"  
  
Alex set him self up first, then motioned for them to come in.  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei was suprised to find a young man as their supreme commander.Along with 2 other officers from EUF they entered the room,  
  
"I am glad, you are being appointed for very special task, more of on personal side for me....but I am sure since General Saundras chose you I believe you can do it.My request for this team was to find a girl named Usagi Tsukino. This is waht she looks like."  
  
Alex took off frame from the side of the bed and showed them,  
  
Trowa managed not to react and so did Duo and Wufei.Usagi looked blissfully happy in the picture, with the guy next to her and had his arm around her.Trowa's brain raced, No, this is going to be hell...not Usagi not his Usagi.Duo was watchign discreetly at Trowa for any reaction same with Wufei but both couldn't read the unreadable emotion on his face.  
  
"I hope it's not being too personal but she is very important to me...we were couples for years before we had to seperate because of my father's job.I trust you guys will do the best."  
  
All three smiled and saluted him before leaving the room.All three thought one thing..it was going to be not just Hell but Hell with about 10 notches hotter then ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at St. Milliard Uni~  
  
"Hey Look at that blond! she is bloody gorgeous!" a young man whispered to another whilst sitting on lawn.  
  
"Oscar, she seem to be already have a boyfriend! watch it! I thinkI have seen her scary boyfriend."  
  
Young man named Oscar with white hair but green eyes pouted,  
  
"Well if oyu were that good looking how can oyu not have one?"  
  
His companion grinned,  
  
"Heh, you don't..they just flirt with you but never sincere about it."  
  
"Thats it1 I don't care if she has a boyfriend or not she will be mine! I will proove that I can and like to have a serious relationship!"  
  
"Well this semester is going to very interesting indeed..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Yes I know ~______~;; but finally her eit is1 yeah I twissted plot like gell got even mroe twisted because of my insane mind. please forgive and review? pretty please?  
  
Dream wind. 


	10. Memories

Saviour   
  
Chapter 10: Memories  
  
AN: sorry for another late chapter :)....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Trowa sat in the park with Wufei at the Western Pima Park.It was known to be the last position seen by commander's sister of Usagi.He didn't know what to do, really...do these people around him know the war that is being raged for their sake? can't they remember the war that was several years ago? Was all their pains and work can be so easily forgotten?  
  
"Irin, I believe we have to report to the commander.Come on let's go."  
  
Trowa shrugged and got up much to Wufei's frustration.  
  
"Hey! Irin! for the love of the people, can you open your mouth for today?!?"  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei, who was glaring at him,  
  
"Let's go it's our duty to report."  
  
Wufei stomped and mumbled something about an idiotic silent puppet as he walked behind Trowa.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi blinked as this guy, who she could have sworn to be a brother of Alex, talked to her.  
  
"No, I am sorry but I don't have time to day, I have to meet my boyfriend 30 minutes before that."  
  
She cut off politely, she didn't want this matter become an interference on this mission, she had to have the world peace at all costs....even if it meant sacrificing Alex.  
  
Usagi walked off dignified as possible, without her spinning head altering her steps. Alex, why...why did we meet? her mind screamed in worry and frustration.Her resolution was hard set and straight but with so many obstacles to reach her goal...will she be the same at the end? She didn't know really...well at all. Once she thought she did but maybe not anymore.  
  
"Are we starting to miss some people?" hard voice woke her up from her string of thoughts on life and death.  
  
Usagi snapped back a crisp reply to none other then Heero.  
  
"Well, I was contemplating on life and death if you don't mind"  
  
Heero raised his eye brow but was calm when she took up his arm and did there job to pause as a couple.  
  
"Come on, to my room! we can communicate with Dr. P there without being detected!" Usagi whispered and smiled her usual mega watt sunny smile, Heero grumbling inside his mind that her smile attracted guys to her.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Well Ina nice to see you again."  
  
"Ah Setsuna!" Usagi cried with joy and gave her a hug, after 4 days have past...it seemed long without her being around.  
  
Pluto smiled and nodded to Koen.  
  
" Don't worry this room is sound proof and any computer detection is cut off long as I am here." Pluto said before she got asked any question of 'perfect soldier'.  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"Uh yes, ran into someone who I swore could have been twin of Alex! maybe give or take one year."  
  
Both Pluto and Heero raised their eye brows at this comment.  
  
"So, you had think Alex has connections in this university? Any other information?"  
  
Usagi nodded,  
  
"His friend had to be a member of EUF."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
Usagi grinned as she answered,  
  
"He had an EUF badge?"  
  
"Well that wasn't hard."  
  
Pluto nodded and looked Koen.  
  
"Koen what about you?"  
  
Heero nearly gave her just a grunt but remembered that she was one of the leaders of the operation.  
  
"I met few girls and guys that seemed to part of university's EUF cadet program."  
  
Pluto gave him an approval nod and asked again.  
  
"Their names?"  
  
Heero Quoted about 3 girls and 4 guys in all and their age and description.  
  
"Well done Koen. I am going , be careful around here and Koen trying to stick to Ina all the time."  
  
With a wicked evil smile, Pluto left through what seemed like a hole in the wall.Heero rubbed his eyes ad looked at the spot again, no Dr.P really did vanish through the wall.  
  
"I didn't know she invented instantaneous jump between places." Heero commented but didn't get a reply from Usagi who was busy taking something out of her bag.  
  
Heero didn't know why but had some dreadful feeling about tomorrow...or even tonight.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Alex blinked at his cousin Oscar, who was explaining about some girl he met and rejected him on the spot as they dined together.  
  
"And what did this girl look like?"  
  
Oscar mulled for a while then finally answered,  
  
"She looked Tsukino, but she was a little bit chilly to be her and physically a little different too."  
  
Alex's eyes blurred for awhile and then came back to normal.  
  
"Usagi??"  
  
"Yeah, you know her hair color, similar face shape and blue eys? somehow it reminded me of Tsukino."  
  
"Oh.." was all Alex could muster in response.  
  
Oscar looked at his cousin, who seemed to depressed at any mention of the lovely ex girlfriend. Alex was so depressed when he came back from Japan few years ago, that his parents considered asking Usagi to come to United fedration of Kaana.But by the time they got to get going ...they couldn't find her.Nobody knew where she went after her family died.She simpy vanished according to her neighbours after the blast. Alex was even more heart broken at the news and had to be treated for his ever deepening depression.He only came out of his depression, in hope to find her and revenge the pilots for her unmendable heart ache of loosing her family and her previous life.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her name, Oscar"  
  
"oh..it wasn't Usagi Tsukino at all no where near it in fact.I bet she is from northern europe or eastern europe.Her name had a ring to it..her name was Ina Klivesky."  
  
Alex was disappointed at it, but he was determined to see this girl...maybe she was Usagi who have lost her memory? and been adopted by another family.In this troubled world, who knew? Only a special agency held people's past and their records.But it was only a rumor...as if the agency was just a myth.  
  
"Oscar do you remember that agency father once mentioned about holding a lot of people's histories and all?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Do you think it actually exists?the agency I mean."  
  
Oscar looked at his cousin with a raised eye brow.He have heard of this mystical agency, but never actually seenit for himself.  
  
"Most likely not, the chance of that agency existing is like 1%, don't get any rash ideas and order the guys to find it.Plus even if Ina turns out to be Tsukino, she had that scary boyfriend with her."  
  
"Boyfriend??" Alex stopped his fork half way to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah the strong silent guardian type.He only seem to respond to her .He had girls giggling and all."  
  
Oscar carefully continued,  
  
"Alex please don't go and jump on some innocent girl, because she reminds you of Tsukino."  
  
Alex nodded, but he will if the search team couldn't get any other results.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi giggled as she dragged Heero in the festival the university was holding. She was like any other girl, Heero realised...outside her soldier self, she was a normal girl. He had endured all the rides she had forced him to go on, he actually liked ride that was super fast and was going around in loops, which made people scream. He watched her as she was getting ice cream for herself and him as well byt he looks of it.  
  
"Koen!!! " she said almost announcing as if she haven't had a worry in the world.But he knew inside that happy looking eyes, her eyes were alert for any activities from EUF or related agencies.  
  
When she got close enough, she whispered in his ear,  
  
"There is a recruitment drive for EUF near the ice cream stall, I will pretend I accidentally dropped my ice cream and will go and get another one together."  
  
Heero nodded, though felt his cheek redden when she was so close to him like that.He felt his muscles stiffen but followed her like a good dog to his master.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Alex was looking around, trying to ignore girls swarming around his cousin and him.Until he saw her, she could have been Usagi.  
  
She was walking towards the ice cream stall with a guy in her arm.  
  
"Oscar..is that the girl you were talking about ?"  
  
Oscar looked to see Ina nearby with her 'scary' boyfriend as many called him.  
  
"Yeah that's her, and her boyfriend is looking scary no?"  
  
Alex nodded in agreement, a single glare from him would be enough make most guys wither.Before his cousin could stop him, he was already on his way to the girl.  
  
"Wait Alex!!!" Oscar shouted after him but it was no use.  
  
"Oh boy here comes trouble.." Oscar muttered under his breath.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss..?" Usagi and Heero turned around at someone calling them, to Heero it was another guy but to Usagi it was Alex. Her heart almost leaped out to him but Heero's response brought her back to her mission.  
  
"Yes?" Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry I thought she was someone I was looking for..." Alex quickly said, realising she was indeed had quiet a cold quality about her.Something his Usagi couldn't have..unless something killed her heart.  
  
"By the way my name is Alex Le Rian." He stuck out his hand to Heero first.  
  
"My name is Koen and this is Ina."  
  
Heero said the introduction for her so as to have minimal contact.  
  
"By the way did you want to have a look at the EUF cadet program?"  
  
Before Heero could bite out a reply, Usagi quickly said  
  
"No, sorry I don't I am the type to go into millitary.Look we have to go now so excuse us." And draggeed Heero away, it was too close.  
  
Heero asked her when they reacher her room.  
  
"Who was that? you seem to know him."  
  
Usagi looked at him with something he never seen her do..tears were streaming down as she faced him.  
  
"He was my boyfriend long time ago...I loved him so much."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So Sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy! but I got it out at least :). 


	11. whisperer of secrets

Saviour   
  
chapter 11: Whisperer in the wind   
  
An: thanks for the reviews yes whilst I waited for the new phone line connection I had written up! :D  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Usagi stared up at her room's ceiling, her memories and many things rushing back to her from happier time.It seemed a cliched story, or a movie ...watching it like a doll, a porcelain doll with it's detached cold eyes.  
  
Heero had stared at her like if he had heard her wrong.But next she had done something unthinkable, she had sealed his memory of what she had just told.But why couldn't she just seal all her memories too of happier times?Why did she cling to them like if she will never able to remember them again?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Alex restlessly turned his pen in his finger, thinking about the girl he met.Ina reminded him of Usagi a lot...but her eyes were icy cold.He looked at the stars, remembering how she told him delightful tales of stars.She loved mythical stories, even if she made them up.He smiled sadly, remembering her delight as he gave her leather bound ancient styled blank book, so she could write in them.  
  
But when he got back a strange report was waiting for him.It appears that her friends also disappeared around the same time too, their parents were tormented.They had described their last days and his agents have been able record it.  
  
[ the tape]  
  
"So have you seen her other friends around before she disappeared?"  
  
his agent have asked whom appeared to be mother of a girl called Ami Mizuno.  
  
"Yes I have seen her close friends, but Ami told me she couldn't find Usagi then went to her room after a little talk of how to find Usagi...then next thing I knew is I heard loud wind noise, like if a storm was in her room...then by the time I ran up and yanked her door open..she was gone.But nothing else was touched."  
  
[tape stopped]  
  
Alex suspected maybe Usagi could have been kidnapped and maybe used for a horrible science experiment.His hairs nearly stood, thinking....Usagi could have become something else or someone else.He had been looking at the report of some of the most advanced piloting system in the EUF labs and it had been suggested that who ever created the piloting system for the gundams must have technology that they only dream of.He couldn't agree more, after seeing what sort of hell they could create.This led to thinking about the profiles of some of the top scientists in all of colonies and Earth.There was a particular scientist named Setsuna Meioh, which he had recieved just about nothing.He had been very keen to gather the most brilliant mind to build the ultimate fighting machines.But not even photo of this top scientist was reported, just her name.  
  
---------------------  
  
Trowa set quietly on his bunker he shared with Wufei.Wufei had gone to sleep hours ago, but he couldn't go to sleep.He hoped Heero will be the same old Heero and strictly adhere to the mission only.But also another problem arose, he had to communicate with any of the leaders of Operation Angel.Usagi was being looked for by the supereme commander of EUF for very personal reasons too.  
  
"Irin, you think too hard." a voice suddenly spoke from the dark corner of their room.  
  
Trowa nearly jumped in suprise but stopped himself in time.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Dr.P."  
  
" Dr! we need to notify Ina is being looked for by the Supereme commander of EUF!"  
  
"It's okay I can make sure they don't find out."  
  
"How???"  
  
Setsuna smiled broadly,  
  
"I have my secrets, maybe one day Ina will tell you about it."  
  
"Look, if you wish to contact me, just think of it when the night falls." with that, Setsuna disappeared what seemed like just a shadow.  
  
----------------------  
  
Heero was also not asleep either, he thanked Dr.P for getting a single dorm room instead of getting a shared one.He felt that guy had to do something with Usagi.Well at least Usagi knew who the guy really was.He didn't want to think it was something personal.NO! he had to think about the mission, to find out the way EUF brain washes the young minds.So how early did they start this 'recruitment'?, did they start even in high schools? who knew?He had that gut feeling of a soldier leaping into a dangerous war, a game... a deadly challange. He decided to force himself to sleep, he couldn't afford to leave Usagi alone incase the guy tried to approach her again.  
  
---------------------  
  
Next day-  
  
"Hey, Ina wait!!" a voice carreid over much to Usagi's annoyance and kept walking until a hand clamped down on her shoulder.  
  
Oscar tried to catch his breath as spoke.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you. but my cousin was wondering if you wish to come for dinner tonight."  
  
Usagi was about to say a snappy reply when another voice spoke.  
  
"Unfortunatly she will be dining out with me."  
  
Heero gave Oscar his famous death glare and put his arm around Usagi's shoulder and walked away. Oscar managed not to retreat at Usagi's boyfriend's glare that could have killed a normal person.How in the world did she end up with a guy like that was unthinkable.  
  
"Koen please don't get angry, I tried to shake him off."   
  
"It's not your fault." Heero said with a restrained voice.  
  
They were in her room, Usagi sitting by the window and Heero by her desk. The silence stretched on before Usagi decided they might well as go out for dinner anyways.  
  
"Koen..!!!!!" Usagi nearly screamed aloud to see Heero standing right next to her instead of sitting at her desk.  
  
"God, can you not move so silently like that?" Usagi said grumply and took steps towards her bag on her bed to fetch her wallet.But Heero clamped on her left arm in a vice like grip.  
  
"Koen! what are you doing?!? it hurts you know! I am human for God's sake!" Usagi exclaimed as she tried to yank her arm from his grip.  
  
"Never go again anywhere by yourself, it's a dangerous game we play." Heero whispered very close to her ear then let her arm go. Usagi mumbled a thanks and a complain as she massaged her arms.  
  
"Geez Koen no I came to attend this Uni for a picnic outing." Usagi sarcastically replied back and swiftly grabbed her wallet and her coat and waited for Heero to come out.Heero mumbled some words to himself and followed Usagi out.  
  
---------------------  
  
Usagi commented casually but quietly to Heero as they drove to a nearby restaurant.  
  
"Someone is following us." to that Heero let his eyes look in the review mirror and sure saw the black car he saw 15 minutes ago was still following them.  
  
"It could be someone from uni going to same restaurant, as you know the uni is set in countryside not a city."  
  
Usagi grinned,  
  
"Yeah especially if they have EUF symbol on their car ID plate huh?"  
  
Heero frowned at that comment, because the car was following at least 70 meters behind.How can Usagi see such tiny symbols usually imprinted on the small car ID plate?  
  
"How do you know that? you can't see it from here."  
  
"I have a miniture computer in shape of a lens in my eyes, it gives me advanced vision up to 100 meters."  
  
"I suppose this is one of Dr.P's specialty?" Heero quietly spoke after few seconds of silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero felt that he was missing something big about both Usagi and Dr.P. He wanted to dig deep in to the nagging at his curiosity.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Oscar couldn't believe this, he was sitting beside his cousin in the car and following the couple they met at the festival.  
  
"Alex I think you are going to be arrested for stalking people supreme commander of EUF or not."  
  
Alex shrugged before answering,  
  
"I don't care, she was everything that was live and happiness.Ina could be Usagi who have lost her memory."  
  
Oscar swore Alex needed some time to chill out, considering he hasn't fully recovered yet from the attack on the new factory.  
  
"I think what you need is time to chill out, you work almost non stop."  
  
Alex didn't answer this time, but in his heart knew his cousin was right.He might searching for something that might be lost forever, just a frame of memory of the past.He finally turned his car into the parking lot at a popular restuarant not far from university.  
  
"Alex she will notice you sooner or later, her boyfriend has a glare to kill." Oscar tried to reason with his cousin once more.  
  
"Do I care? No I think not.I am not letting go of this."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Well you were right, it's that guy again." Heero said with a hint of displeasure as they looked at the menu.  
  
Usagi peeked over her own to see Alex enter, looking heartbreakingly beautiful in black military style shirt with buttons open and plain black pants.  
  
"Hmm..thank goodness all the table near us are filled, huh?"  
  
Heero nodded and finally called the waitress to order his dinner and Usagi's too.  
  
"How did we go today in the game? any new recruits to your team?" Usagi asked casually.  
  
"Mine was productive, yes at least 5 more recruits and perhaps a shift in resource management." Usagi grinned.  
  
"Well mine was more productive then yours today.I found my rival team's usual battle weapons weaknesses.I will eliminate them next time for sure."  
  
Heero stayed quiet, his face unchanging.He noticed Usagi watching the sunset through the window next to them and ina reverie.He often wondered what she privately thought.It seemed like one time her childhood was a fairytale until his bomb killed her life.It has transformed this once innocent girl into deadly soldier pilot with an innocent exterior.  
  
Usagi was thinking about the time she and Alex danced last, it was at his house.They were surrounded by white roses everywhere, dreaming away a life they dreamt for years they have been together.Both of them wearing white and smiling at each other.It was a fairytale come true...until the darkness rolled over in the tale with his father's re location to another country.   
  
"Here is your dinner, please enjoy." Waitress's call woke her up.  
  
"You seemed very busy in your thoughts." Heero commented,  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of my childhood."  
  
"I suppose it was a good one?"  
  
"Yes very, like a happy childhood in a fairytale."  
  
They spoke no more after that.They silently ate dinner and Usagi perked corner of her eyes to see what Alex was doing.He was silently observing her, but didn't have enough skills to realise she was looking at him.Heero realised she was looking at someone but he didn't need to ask, it was him again she was looking.It was already bad enough with her and Trowa, he didn't need more people coming into a scenerio that was getting out of control.But then their life was not exactly free enough to say such words.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Pluto frowned, her future queen was having troubles again.She didn't know it but it was getting too close to te secret they trying to to destroy.The secret behind the most secret experiment being carried out by EUF.They were getting close enough to destroy it...but many distractions were in her way.But she knew after her last life was annihilated, she began in this one a happy one...untill 2 years ago that was.  
  
"Dr.P...We managed to get some information on experiment's actual goal." a voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Mercury, you can call me Pluto not Dr.P."  
  
The owner of the voice revealed to be a beautiful young woman with blue hair and sparkling matching blue eyes.  
  
"Well then Pluto the report of the experiment came through our agent there at the facility, Neptune said the experiment involved in finding on making all purpose humanoid fighting machine like never seen or known before."  
  
Pluto raised her eyebrow, signalling Mercury to continue on.  
  
"Well how they are going about is..they are hunting down particular people..with particular genes.And that seems to be us..there is someone who knows about us."  
  
Pluto's heart sank at those words...no it wasn't possible...nobody suppose to know about them.In her heart she knew their was a traitor among them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
sorry it took so long :D but out at last!more twist to the story yes :)..senshis including Usagi have their own agenda besides keeping world peace in general. 


	12. It Smells like traitor

Saviour

Note: Sorry it took forever to update -_-..

Chapter 12: It smells like traitor

Setsuna Meioh or Dr.P as she was known in the world concentrated on the computer screen before her. She was reviewing everyone that senshis and other staff members could have had contact with. There were few candidates that her princess may have to pay a visit.

Candidate 1: Sakura Haine

Age: 25 Work: Researcher at advanced perception research lab at EUF base Sandelphon

Contact level: Spy master for DR.A

History: Lost family to EUF's raid,Good college friend of DR.A

Candidate 2: Kouro Mainest

Age: 28

Work: Pilot Instructor at EUF's Main academy campus.  
Contact Level: Personnel spy for Team I

History: Father excuted unfairly by EUF when family resisted to give up the advanced research notes from their private research labs.

Candidate 3: James Hargreaves

Age: 32

Work: LTCOL in the main operations centre of EUF

Contact Level: Main Spy Master for Team O

History: Lost his small country when EUF threatened to kill the whole country if not handed over.

Setsuna reviewed a few more and decided to visit Serenity hime as it ha s beena few days since last visit.

Ina or Usagi as she is really known looked over to her left and saw that Alex was still following her at a distance. She didn't know what else to do and wished that Heero would just hurry up and finish his class.

"Excuse me miss!" Usagi groaned inwardly as Alex managed catch up to her in time.

"Hmm, yes?" Usagi looked up and cocked her head to the side.

"By any chance are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh not that I know of, most likely not." Usagi wasn't sure why she said that weven though she should have said she was going to be busy.

"Great! do you want to attend a party thrown by my friends at this address?" Alex asked, hoping she will say yes.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Usagi thought it would be a great opportunity to spy on some EUF related personnel.

"It's my Birthday! My cousine Oscar still have a crush on you despite your boyfriend."

Usagi laughed genuinely at the remark. Heero sure is a scary boyfriend for most guys even to attempt to talk to her.

" I will be there, thanks for the invite." Usagi smiled as she waved at him and her heart which died along with her family and Alex's departure started to beat again. She knew the perfect present for him.

Heero growled low as he asked Usagi,

"Why am I going to this party again?" Heero tugged at his tie, trying to put it in place properly.

"Best opportunity ever to slip into EUF related personnel's minds and life with out a suspicion." Usagi stated firmly as she twirled in a floor legth white silk dress with intricate silver designs below the knee.

"What do you think?" She asked and at that moment all Heero could think was that she looked like an angel.

"Okay" Heero managed to bit out.

Usagi laughed as Duo Waltzed in and whistled at Usagi.

"Hey Babe, you look exquisite"

Usagi grinned back,

"At least SOMEONE appreciates a beautiful dress."

Trowa walked in and saw Usagi poking fun Heero with Duo.

"You look beautiful today."

Usagi smiled at Trowa and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You always look good too Trowa."

Trowa's normally calm eyes went wide at her comment and was rooted to the spot.

Heero just grunted in dissatisfaction and walked out the door. Usagi waved to the other two and followed Heero out the door and got herself into the waiting car.

Usagi and Heero walked in together where people were gathering.

"Ina! Thanks for coming." Alex was dressed very handsomely in black suit which made his silvery white hair to stand out even more.

"Here is your present, Alex. Please do not open it til the end of the party and in private." Usagi smiled as Alex looked at the medium sized box.

"Huh?"

"I hope you will like it." Usagi said gently before a familiar voice rescued her from Alex.

"Ina! glad you could come!" A violet haired girl with lilac eyes waved and dragged her away from Alex and Heero.

"Sakura!" Usagi was glad

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job."  
"Ah okay, so am I." Sakura smiled and patted the smaller women's head.

"Maybe catch up with you later?" Sakura said as she turned her eyes towards Alex.

"I am going to have to seduce that guy, you know who he is right?"

"Yeah,a little hard to forget when you got a portrait of yourself hanging in your own home." Sakura laughed at Usagi's cheeky comment about the owner of the house.

"Well though I wouldn't mind having a go with him truly if he wasn't a EUF commander."

Usagi's heart thumped at that comment.

"I must say he is an attractive fellow."

sakura winked and made her way over to Alex. In Usagi's heart, to her dismay realised whe was a little jealous of Sakura. She loved the young man standing near her colleague, making a small chat to Sakura still.

Heero silently slipped away as Sakura Haine came up and tried to charm the commander. He finally found Usagi spacing out on a balcony and loooking at the full moon.

"What happend to you?"

Usagi turned around at the voice to see Heero standing there.

"I was talking with Sakura, which I am pretty sure you know she is here."

"Of course." Heero looked up at the moon and closed his eyes and listened to the music flowing out from the main hall and the msuic of the evening coming from the garden. He looked at the beautiful girl who he seemed to get angry if other males talked to her or she even befriended them. Her hair was glowing with angelic helo by the moonlight and was smiling at him!

"Huh?" was all the great mighty Heero could muster up.

"Dance with me!" Usagi said to him with a smile,

"Huh?"

Usagi gave him a cheeky smile and grabbed his hand spun him into a dance position.

To Heero everything that just happened in last few minutes were so surreal he wasn't sure what was happening.

Sakura flirted with Alex slowly, hoping to take his attention away from Usagi. To her dismay, all Alex could do was keep staring at Usagi. She had to do something, to achieve what she wanted, she decided to drag his cousine into her scheme. Sakura smiled secretively as she politely smiled at Alex and made her way to his cousine, who was already flirting with number of girls. Sakura wasn't afraid, she was considered very striking and her figure was envied by many women. She smiled carefully as she approched her next target. She will get to Alex through his cousine at later date.


End file.
